Kingdom Hearts: The Final Conflict
by tummerrr
Summary: Sora and his friends are faced with their most difficult mission to date. Yensid had been found dead--murdered by a member of Organization XIII. Stange voices enter his head as he tries to fight off this new threat that could mean the end of the worlds.
1. Prologue

Prologue – A conversation

Standing upon a large platform located inside The World That Never Was, a tall man in a black robe known as Xemnas stares alone at the dark sky. He was waiting for one of his comrades, a fellow Nobody in Organization XIII. Xemnas had been awaiting the man's arrival; he was the one that carried news about a secret chamber in Castle Oblivion. If what Xemnas had hoped was true, then maybe there was a slim chance for the survival of Organization XIII.

Finally, a portal of pure darkness appeared from behind him. Emerging from the portal was a blue haired man wearing a similar coat as his leader. There was an exclaiming scar on his forehead, reminding him of a violent past he once had. This man, too, was a Nobody. A Nobody was the remaining shell of a person who became a heartless. These shells have memories of who they were, but they lack a very important factor in order to live: A heart.

"Siax," Xemnas greeted, "do you have any news?"

"Number VIII is no more," The man answered, his face as hard as stone. "He deserved his fate if you ask me; he betrayed the Organization on more than one occasion. Kairi has also escaped her chambers."

Xemnas made no reaction to the news of Number VIII; he never cared for the safety of any of his fellow members. Most of his organization was now destroyed, thanks to the hand of the Keyblade master. He pretended to sigh and began to talk once more.

"And, what about the secret chamber at Castle Oblivion," Xemnas requested.

"Xemnas, we've searched every inch of the forsaken castle," Siax began with a grimace. "We've never found the proper location of Vexen's secret laboratory. Whatever hidden secrets are in there died with him."

Xemnas refused to respond to the sour news. There was a secret that only he and the late-Vexen had shared. Xemnas knew Vexen's capabilities were great, and he must have done his orders properly. He just didn't know whether or not the orders were completed. Xemnas began to face the large heart-shaped moon in the sky known as Kingdom Hearts. Xemnas raised his arms, almost as if he were worshiping the large heart.

"The Keyblade master is close," Xemnas spoke. "Our time is almost up."

"I _will_ succeed where others have failed," Siax firmly said. "We still have two other members in the castle."

Siax exited through the same dark corridor that he had entered from. Xemnas continued to worship the place known as Kingdom Hearts.

"Oh Kingdom Hearts," He called out, "watch over the organization as we have watched over you. We have done as you wish. We wait for our hearts in order to become complete."


	2. One: Letter

_A.N.: Thank you for reading this fan fiction. I've worked hard on the plot to stay true to the series that it is based on. Before I begin, I would like to dedicate this story to my own Riku and Kairi--Chris and Kyrie. You guys rock! Also to all of my Skype buddies!_

One: Letter

Sitting calmly on the island shores, a lovely red-haired girl by the name of Kairi was examining the horizon. As she gazed, she tried to suppress a small, feminine voice that was inside her head. She didn't mind hearing the voice, she actually compared it to listening to seashells; but every time it talked to her, it sounded almost as if the voice was warning her of an upcoming tragedy. _Kairi, you must help Sora,_ the voice echoed as she watched the water slowly flow in and out beside her. _It's not over._

_Shut up,_ Kairi ordered the voice—covering her ears with her ivory hands. She wanted the voice to just leave her alone and bother someone else now. It was speaking in a melancholic voice, and it brought back visions from the past few years. During that time, she had lost her heart, lost her friends, and become a pawn in a group's sick little game. Her two best friends, Riku and Sora, and the islands that she called home seemed to be the last good things that were in her life.

Instantly, Kairi saw something swimming up the shore line. It wasn't a person; it was too small to even be an abandoned infant, but a bottle with a small piece of parchment inside. Kairi quickly grabbed the bottle out of the water and examined it. There were no cracks, no holes, and it looked relatively new. Kairi took a closer look at the bottle and spotted something that made her heart sink deeper than the waters that surrounded her.

Sora, who was staring into space with his friend Riku, had secretly been hearing voices in his head too. One of the voices was a soft male speaking to him while at other times it was the hymn of a lovely female. He tried to put a face upon these voices—he had at least heard one of them before—but he just couldn't think of a matching grin. For the girl's at the very least, he labeled it to Kairi's face. She didn't sound much like Kairi, but it brought the same harmony to him.

Sora loved to hear Kairi's voice. It would remind him of his home, his childhood, his peaceful past. He had longed for the days of innocence, before he knew of the heartless, the nobodies, and the Keyblade. For the past year, being known as the Keyblade Master seemed to feel like a curse for him. His journey was tough—many of his own family members and friends died when the islands collapsed—but he was able to push through for his friends.

"Sora! Riku," Kairi called from across the island.

The two young men turned to face the sprinting girl. Riku's face looked absolutely determined while Sora's didn't hide any emotion as he looked into the girl's eyes. He could tell by her watery eyes that this couldn't possibly be good news. While heavily catching her breath, Kairi handed the cylinder to one of the boy's in front of her. Riku was able to notice it first; a small mouse-head symbol.

"The King," Sora expelled as he attempted to open the bottle. He forced the letter out and all three of them began to read:

_Sora, Riku, Kairi,_

_The wise magician known as Yen Sid has passed away. I do not feel any pride in telling you this truth, but it must be said because I must report what I have found. Days prior, I received a letter from him inviting me over. I obliviously accepted his invitation, hoping to reminisce with an old teacher and friend. _

_It was all a trap, my friends. When I reached his office, I found his cold, lifeless body across his desk. His three fairy servants were not where in sight (but I did receive a message from Leon a while later about their arrival)! To make matters worse, I was attacked by two beings. I could tell that they were well trained in the art of assassination, but I was able to escape them with only minor bruises._

_My dear friends, we don't have must time now. I tell you this with the upmost of urgency: they're back. Organization XIII is back! I know it may sound crazy to believe, but I saw them. Both of the assassins were wearing Organization coats and they had their symbol carved all over the Master's walls. I need you guys to hurry to my castle and assist me in fixing this!_

_-King Mickey Mouse_

Kairi had a hard time standing, so she collapsed on the floor beneath her. _Why didn't you listen to me,_ the voice asked. It was clear now to Kairi that this was the warning that her voice was warning her about. This _thing_ had somehow known that this tragedy was going to happen. Was she now going completely insane?! What would the other two think of her if this got out? For now, this still had to be her secret.

Hours seemed to pass by the three of them like days. None of them left their playful island to go back home for their mid-day meal. None of them had felt like eating. Riku's face was as hard as stone, deep in thought about the events that have unfolded. Kairi had cried in intervals while Sora was there to comfort her. She wasn't crying because of the old man's horrible death; she was crying because her friends would have to leave again. It was too much for her to handle again.

Riku and Sora knew what they had to do. Riku had nothing to leave behind in this world but Sora's case was different. Not only was he the true key to peace among the worlds, but he had to think about Kairi. They were each other's safe haven now; a living testimony to the true power of love and friendship. Would he be able to find the strength to give all that up just to save her? He might have been able to do it once, but he doubted his strength to do it once more.

* * *

Deep within the halls of the now abandoned Castle Oblivion, a trio of nobodies stands within a secret room. Two of these young creatures are copies of stronger Nobodies that preceded them. These clones have fused in the memories of their fallen comrades. A nobody by definition was a being born without a heart or a soul. Still, on the night of their failed assassination of the king, the blue haired one laughed.

The leader of this group was known as Vixen, an adolescent female with fiery red hair. She, like her fallen other, holds the power of fire. She was the first to awaken of the two copies created. The other copy went by the alias of Maxiz. He held the power over ice, which seems to turn his hair from blue to green in the heat of battle. The final one, the only pure-nobody, went by the name of Brix. She had long blonde hair and held the power of manipulation and hypnosis. She could control inanimate objects around her and allow her opponents to see hallucinations before she silently exterminates them. Vixen had found her along the streets of Twilight Town; saving her from being detected and destroyed.

The night of the attacks, it was Brix's first real battle. At one point, she was able to control the corpse of the mouse's teacher. Maxiz let out a loud laugh when the king fled the scene. It wasn't necessarily their job to kill the mouse king, but to give themselves some attention. These new members of the Organization wanted to be found and exposed. Lucky for them, the king didn't see their faces or find out about their leader. Neither of them currently could see the moves of the king or the Keyblader; but they felt as if their plan was going smoothly. The second act of their plan was going to start rather smoothly.


End file.
